


Nothing more than a child

by bunnyloverXIV



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Child Death, Original Character Death(s), Train's eraser days, Train's like 15 or 14, chronos days, eraser mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/pseuds/bunnyloverXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of Train Heartnet's first Eraser assignments and one he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more than a child

**Author's Note:**

> warning this may break your heart it did mine.

“Clear.” The teenage eraser said as he looked back. The other erasers moved on ahead.

The group moved on. The boy looked back again. Something was there. Someone was behind him.

 She ran. His training kicked in before his mind. Before he realized what she was the trigger had already been pulled. His reaction only threw off his aim.

His bullet buried itself into the stomach of the young girl in front of him.

He ran to her side as she crashed to the ground. He forced both his hands over the wound and tried desperately to keep strong pressure on it. He watched in horror as her white nightgown slowly became soaked in crimson.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His voice cracked revealing how young he really was. “I’m sorry! Please stay with me! I didn’t mean to!”

She screamed. Slowly her cries became softer.

The sound of heavy boot surrounded them. Some of the other erasers had turned back. “What the hell?” “Stupid kid” they complained.

The boy was grabbed by his shoulders and thrown back. Another eraser turned towards the girl. He shoved his hand over her mouth to silence her.

“No!” The boy screamed.

The eraser fired at point-blank.

The boy fell to his knees. He was grabbed by his collar and pulled up. “Move it Heartnet!”

 “Stupid brat.”

“Prodigy my ass.”

“This isn’t a job for some kid.”

The boy looked back one last time as they moved on. Braided black hair, bright blue eyes, a white frilly nightgown soaked with blood and a bullet hole straight through the skull. She was nothing more than a child. Only a couple years younger than him. He’d killed a little girl!

He turned back and caught up with the rest of the group. He wrapped his trembling and bloody hands around his gun. He silently reloaded it.

“Clear.” another eraser said. They moved ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. just sorry.


End file.
